


A Peaceful Day for You

by rubylily



Category: 13 Sentinels: Aegis Rim
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Tomi and Megumi enjoy crepes together.
Relationships: Kisaragi Tomi & Yakushiji Megumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	A Peaceful Day for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokumei108](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/gifts).



She was going to have some seriously toned arms soon, Tomi thought idly as she dropped heavy books into the school library's return slot. The information was nice and all, but she had seriously taken for granted how accessible books were in her time period compared to the past.

Her chest tightened; not that she would likely be able to return to her own time period ever again.

"Well, I think that's all the books I had checked out," she muttered to herself, adjusting her glasses. She turned on her heel and then spotted Megumi checking out some books at the circulation desk.

Since arriving in the past, Megumi had mostly kept to herself, and Tomi supposed she couldn't blame her. They had both lost so much, friends and family, and now they had to act as if they didn't know the world was going to end in just a few decades. But they were still alive, and that had to count for something.

Thus Tomi patted Megumi's shoulder and smiled brightly. "What do you have there?" she asked, staring at the books in Megumi's hands.

The ghost of a smile flickered across Megumi's lips. "Just some study books. We have that big history test soon."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Tomi groaned with an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, I know! Let's get some crepes together!"

Megumi blinked in surprise. "But what about Fuyusaka-san and Sawatari-san?"

"They can deal with my absence for one day!" Tomi said with a giggle. "So what do you say? My treat!"

A sigh fell from Megumi's lips, but her expression softened. "Well, if it's your treat, then I can't really refuse, can I?" she said as she placed her library books into her school bag.

Tomi grinned, and together she and Megumi left the school. As they walked to where Tomi's favorite crepes were sold, she carried most of the conversation, telling Megumi about Iori and Miwako and how she kept forgetting to rewind rental videos before returning them. To an outside observer, Megumi probably appeared disinterested, but Tomi knew her better than that. Megumi simply wasn't very good at expressing herself, but she still hung into Tomi's every word.

"It sounds like you've made some good friends here," Megumi said, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"They're good girls," Tomi replied. "But sometimes I forget what year we're in and say something weird."

Megumi's face fell. "It's not like anyone would believe us if we told them about the future."

They soon reached their destination, the shop in question smelling as sweet as ever, and Tomi ordered strawberry crepes for herself and Megumi. Delicious crepes in hand, they sat together on a nearby bench, watching the crowds of people navigate the busy street.

Tomi watched Megumi out of the corner of her eye. Her friend always had an aloof, stoic air about her, which didn't help how shy she was, especially compared to Tomi. She didn't make friends easily, and now they were both stuck in an unfamiliar time period, and to add insult to injury, even in separate classes at school.

Carefully Tomi took a bit of her crepe, as did Megumi beside her. That Megumi had bonded with Izumi Juro so quickly had made Tomi happy, but then everything had gone wrong, and Tomi knew how much Megumi still grieved for their lost friend. Physically Juro was still alive, but "Kurabe Juro" was not the same person as Izumi Juro, a fact Megumi struggled to accept.

Tomi sighed into her crepe. She was being unfair to Megumi. Juro had been her friend too, and it was never easy to lose a friend.

"Tomi?" Megumi's soft voice cut through Tomi's thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just spacing out." Tomi tried to smile. "How's your crepe? Is it tasty?"

"Yes, it is." Megumi stared at the half-eaten crepe in her hands, and a large chuck of strawberry stuck out of the cream. "Thank you."

"No problem! I told you this place was really good!" To emphasize her point, Tomi took a large bit out of her crepe, nearly finishing it.

Megumi's fingers tensed around her crepe. "It's peaceful here," she said, a faint, strange smile on her lips. "We're not in danger. You've made new friends. I should be happy, but…"

"It's not so easy to forget everything that happened," Tomi whispered with a mirthless chuckle.

Tears began to form at the corners of Megumi's eyes. "Our classmates will eventually graduate and become adults, and some might even marry and have children of their own. But the Deimos will just destroy everything again, won't they? Is there really no chance for our future…?"

Tomi laid her hand on Megumi's trembling shoulder, squeezing softly. "That's why we're here. We can find a way to change things."

"I know, I know…" Megumi removed her glasses to rub her eyes, but tears still fell. "Juro sacrificed himself to give us a second chance, but it hurts… it hurts so much…! He can't even remember us…!"

To hide her own tears, Tomi pulled Megumi into a tight embrace, and Megumi sobbed harder as people passing by pretended not to notice. How long she held Megumi like this, Tomi didn't know. It really wasn't fair, she thought. They were just teenage girls, but the fate of the world rested on their shoulders. Megumi was a sweet girl, shy and softhearted, and she deserved the life of a normal high school girl. She shouldn't have had to fight and lose so much. Tomi laid her hand on Megumi's hair to soothe her; but if they found a way to save the future, maybe Tomi would finally see Megumi smile from her heart again.

Eventually Megumi calmed, and she blushed deeply as she cleaned her glasses. "I'm sorry, you were trying to cheer me up, and then I said all that…"

Tomi shook her head. "Don't worry about it! You don't need to bottle up all your feelings, you know. You can have a good cry every once in a while. I'm here for you, remember?"

Megumi smiled sheepishly. "Then how about I treat you to karaoke this Sunday? It's been a while since I've heard you sing."

"Sure, I'd love that!" Tomi also smiled. "It's a promise!"


End file.
